A palavra do rei
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Há um rei sob a montanha em Erebor, e ele tem uma decisão a tomar. Mas como um anão teimoso vai resolver uma situação tão delicada para a sucessão?


A palavra do rei

Dias após a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, o clima ainda era tenso em Erebor. Kili e Fili estavam praticamente recuperados, mas a condição de Thorin Oakenshield piorava a cada dia, apesar da magia de Gandalf, dos poderes élficos de Thranduil e das orações de Helva, a pequena meio-hobbit e meio-humana que se tornara amante de Thorin ao longo da expedição para a retomada de Erebor.

Helva conquistara o coração de Thorin após ser resgatada pela companhia num ataque a orcs que transportavam escravos por Mirkwood. Escrava, capturada por orcs numa fazenda no sopé das Montanhas Sombrias, Helva ia virar comida daquelas criaturas, mas tinha sido a única sobrevivente dos escravos, após a batalha entre os orcs e os anões - por ficar escondida em cima de uma árvore em plena batalha. Ninguém a vira, mas ela dera o alerta quando as aranhas gigantes tentaram atacar os anões enfraquecidos pela batalha. O alerta da pequena salvou a vida de todos. Em gratidão, Thorin Oakenshield a abrigou na companhia e garantiu sua segurança.

O tamanho diminuto de Helva novamente foi crucial durante o ataque dos elfos da floresta. Tão pequena quanto o hobbit Bilbo Baggins, ela ajudou no resgate de todos, roubando as chaves dos guardas do rei Thranduil e ajeitando os barris no rio.

Na Cidade do Lago, Thorin Oakenshield a abordou e a tomou como amante. A pequena Helva (Dwalin não se cansava de comentar que ela era realmente _muito _pequena) parecia deixar o rei feliz. Toda a companhia a aceitou. Na verdade, nenhum deles vira Thorin tão feliz e contente. Ela não era valente como Bilbo Baggins, mas trazia alegria aos anões, pois contava histórias a todos e não se deixava desanimar.

Esse ânimo de Helva elevou os espíritos dos anões quando eles retomaram Erebor após a morte de Smaug e tiveram que enfrentar o povo da Cidade do Lago mais os elfos de Mirwood, no que se tornou a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. Mas ela se revelara muito mais do que isso no episódio da pedra Arken.

Quando Bilbo entregara a pedra na tentativa de evitar uma guerra, Thorin ficara fora de si. Por mais que amasse Thorin, Helva discutira com elae então revelara um grande segredo: ela carregava um filho do rei. A pequena fez ver a Thorin que havia, sim, coisas mais importantes que a pedra Arken, e que ele não deveria ter banido Bilbo de Erebor.

Thorin não voltou atrás no banimento do hobbit, mas ele se animou e ganhou fôlego novo. Foi mais um incentivo para o rei sob a montanha entrar em batalha: um filho, um descendente de Dúrin! Quando orcs, goblins e wargs apareceram, seu vigor era tremendo. O lendário guerreiro da Batalha de Azanulzibar se erguia novamente, enfrentando Azog e seus descendentes com sede de vitória.

Porém, quis o destino que Thorin II, chamado Oakenshield, não sobrevivesse à batalha que tão arduamente ajudara a vencer. Ainda doente, ele fizera as pazes com Bilbo,e logo depois entrara em inconsciência, para nunca mais acordar. Havia um ar de tristeza em toda a montanha, com a morte do rei.

Helva se desesperara, chorando, agarrada ao anão que se tornara o amor de sua vida. A notícia correu a montanha e além dela. No leito de morte, estavam os sobrinhos e os conselheiros mais próximos, os irmãos Balin e Dwalin. Helva se lamentava, sentada ao lado de seu grande amor.

Era um momento solene.

Balin, o conselheiro do rei para assuntos de estado, pronunciou:

- Fili, você é rei. Quais são suas ordens?

O jovem louro mal secou as lágrimas e determinou:

- Meu tio vai descansar num salão nobre em Erebor. Ele ficará eternamente sob a montanha. Balin, preciso de sua ajuda. Há uma ameaça ao meu trono.

Os dois se viraram para Helva, que acariciava o rosto inerte de Thorin com ternura. Parecia evidente que a pequena realmente amava o rei, Mas ela ouvira o comentário de Fili e se virou para responder, com calma:

- Não, Majestade, seu trono não está ameaçado. Meu bebê é nada mais do que o filho de Thorin Oakenshield, o amor de minha vida. Não pretendo reclamar qualquer direito sobre sua coroa.

Fili tratou-a com firmeza:

- É bom que pense assim, mulher, pois sua prole não tem direito ao trono de Erebor. Um mestiço, metade anão, humano e hobbit. E você também não tem direito a reclamar qualquer título de nobreza.

Helva declarou, deprimida:

- Ainda que eu tivesse direito, de bom grado trocaria títulos e joias, e todo o ouro de Erebor para ter meu amor de volta comigo. Eu amo seu tio, Fili. Amarei sempre, até o fim de meus dias. Agora amo ainda mais meu filho, porque ele é parte de Thorin e fruto de nosso amor.

Fili declarou:

- Você não tem direito a esse filho, mulher. Esse é um bastardo, uma ameaça à linhagem de Dúrin, o filho de uma prostituta.

Balin se escandalizou, Fili exclamou:

- Irmão, não!

A pequena não tinha enfrentado orcs, aranhas gigantes e elfos se fosse uma pessoa fácil de ficar intimidada. Então, ela enfrentou também Fili:

- Pode me chamar do que quiser, pode acreditar em suas mentiras. Eu já falei que não quero seu trono, mas esse filho é meu.

- Ele é filho de um rei - lembrou Fili. - Descendente direto de Dúrin, o Imortal.

- Não! - insistiu ela. - Ele é filho de Thorin! Só isso e nada mais!

Balin interveio:

- Rapaz, o que pretende com isso?

- Só quero preservar o direito de minha família. Ele pode muito bem ser criado por minha mãe, aprender nossos costumes.

Kili indagou ao irmão:

- Você sabe o que quer? Primeiro diz que ele é um bastardo, agora diz que ele é um herdeiro de Dúrin e deve ser criado na montanha.

A isso Fili nada respondeu. Aproveitando a pausa, Helva voltou a chorar, agora falando com doçura.

- Fili, eu gosto de você, tenho carinho por você. Sabe como gosto de toda a companhia, mas não vou abrir mão de meu filho. - As lágrimas caíram por suas faces, e seu rosto implorava misericórdia. - Ele é a última coisa que me resta de Thorin, a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho. Eu jamais vou ameaçar seu direito. Não quero seu trono, não quero seu ouro! Mas não me tire meu filho, pelo amor de Mahal!

Kili lembrou:

- Irmão, pense um pouco no que está fazendo: o que diria nosso tio?

Fili lembrou, ríspido:

- Meu tio seria o primeiro a me lembrar dos deveres de um rei para a sua casa, a sua família, a sua herança. Ele não prometeu o título de rainha, sequer de consorte, a essa... - ele hesitou, com desprezo - _mulher_. Talvez meu tio nem quisesse essa criança.

Helva reclamou, indignada:

- Thorin queria ter esse filho! Fili, por favor, eu imploro, _por favor_. Pode me maltratar, pode me xingar, mas pense em seu tio.

Fez-se silêncio e Gandalf (que ninguém nem tinha visto entrar) interveio, solene:

- Este é o apelo de uma mãe, Fili. Não há força mais poderosa em todo o universo.

O novo rei sob a montanha encarou a todos, em silêncio. Segundos depois, decidiu.

- Ela pode ter a criança. Mas deve deixar Erebor e nunca mais voltar. Será como ela quer: seu filho não será rei, não será um Dúrin, não será da minha gente. Ela nunca existiu. Thorin, filho de Thráin, não deixou descendentes. Ninguém poderá falar de sua existência, nem tentar procurá-la. Essa é minha palavra.

Balin decretou:

- A palavra do rei sob a montanha é lei escrita em pedra. Sua vontade é de ferro.

Se Helva achou aquilo muito cruel, ela nada disse. Apenas assentiu, de cabeça baixa, satisfeita pelo mero fato de não ter que entregar sua criança. Era isso que ela queria, só isso. O resto era secundário.

Mas se Helva aceitou seu destino sem reclamar, outros pareciam revoltados. Kili tentou dizer:

- Irmão, ela não tem para onde ir!

O rei fechou a cara.

- Não é meu problema.

Dwalin, calado até então, gritou:

- Fili, tenha compaixão: a pequena salvou sua vida!

Fili não se comoveu com a lembrança. Ao contrário, parecia prestes a uma nova explosão.

Diante disso, Gandalf perdeu a paciência. Bateu com seu cajado no chão, sua voz reverberando pelas paredes de pedra.

- _Já chega! _Estou farto da teimosia dos anões! Helva pode vir comigo, se quiser.

Dwalin quis saber:

- Para onde?

- Isso é entre ela e mim. Helva, você aceita?

Sem ver opções, a pequena assentiu, genuinamente grata. - Agradeço sua bondade, mago. Permite que eu me despeça antes?

- Leve o tempo que quiser. - O mago sorriu com doçura para ela. - Estarei esperando no portão principal.

Gandalf deixou o aposento, não sem antes ver Helva inclinar-se sobre o leito real e beijar a fronte de Thorin, seus dedos acariciando os lábios do amado. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao abraçar Dwalin, Balin e Kili. Depois despediu-se de Fili.

- Não carrego mágoa, Majestade. Agradeço por permitir que eu fiquecom meu filho, que é só o que quero, uma maneira de ter Thorin perto de mim. Que seu reinado seja longo, que sua linhagem nunca se quebre, e que em seus salões nunca falte ouro.

O rei surpreendeu-se com as palavras dela, mas Helva não esperou resposta, saindo em seguida, mais lágrimas a correr em sua face. Ela percorreu os corredores de pedra de Erebor, lembrando os breves momentos felizes naquele lugar, sentindo sua vida mais uma vez mudando de rumo. Olhou para trás antes de atravessar o portão principal. Murmurou para si mesma.

- Adeus, Thorin, meu amor eterno.

Do lado de fora da montanha, Gandalf a esperava em seu cavalo acinzentado. Mas ele não estava só. Helva estranhou.

- Bilbo?

O hobbit sorriu, de seu pônei:

- Olá, Helva. Pronta?

Gandalf a colocou no cavalo, e ela indagou:

- Bilbo também vai?

- Minha querida, Bilbo é essencial para o meu plano. Mas precisamos nos apressar. Temos um longo caminho a percorrer e devemos chegar a nosso destino antes de seu bebê nascer.

- Chegar? Aonde?

Gandalf tocou o cavalo, e Bilbo seguiu atrás antes de responder:

- Ao Condado, é claro.

Pois o futuro de Helva estava traçado na cabeça de Gandalf. E este futuro se cumpriu.

Meses mais tarde, Bilbo chegou ao Condado com Helva, sua nova mulher, cuja gravidez ia muito adiantada. As famílias Took e Baggins, prestes a tomar Bag-End, muito se espantaram que o hobbit tivesse voltado, e ainda por cima casado com alguém que só era meio hobbit! E se o filho deles, um menino de cabelos muito pretos e olhos muito azuis, era alto demais para um hobbit, ninguém comentou. Também não houve comentários que o nome da criança, Frerín, fosse muito pouco hobbit, ou que ele não tivesse pelos nos pés, a exemplo da mãe.

Ninguém em todo o Condado sabia que o casal não tinha convivência marital. Bilbo e Helva moravam como colegas de quarto, ainda que compartilhassem a mesma cama. Fiel a seu grande amor, o falecido marido (pois era assim que ela encarava Thorin), Helva era grata a Bilbo por jamais fazer quaisquer avanços. Ela também respeitava muito Bilbo, e nenhum dos dois tinha amantes.

Foi com muita alegria e com braços abertos que Helva recebeu o pequeno Frodo como mais um filho para morar em Bag-End quando seus pais morreram afogados num trágico acidente. A família era ainda mais feliz quando o mago Galdalf fazia uma visita ocasional, para alegria dos dois pequenos, Frodo e Frerín.

Haveria problemas e preocupações, mas elas ainda estavam longe, muito longe. E, guardado dentro de um pequeno baú com cheiro de troll, um anel dourado manteve-se quieto durante muitos anos.

FIM


End file.
